dndtrfandomcom-20200215-history
Planetouched
= Planetouched = Planetouched is a general word to describe someone who can trace his or her bloodline back to an outsider, usually a fiend or celestial. The effects of having a supernatural being in one’s heritage last for many generations. Although not as dramatically altered as a half-celestial or a half-fiend, planetouched still retain some special qualities. The two planetouched varieties described here are the most common. Aasimars are humans with some trace of celestial blood in their veins, and tieflings have some fiendishness in their family tree. Aasimar Aasimars are usually tall, good-looking, and generally pleasant. Some have a minor physical trait suggesting their heritage, such as silver hair, golden eyes, or an unnaturally intense stare. Most aasimars are decidedly good-aligned. They fight against evil causes and attempt to sway others to do the right thing. Occasionally they take on the vengeful, judgmental aspect of their celestial ancestor, but this is rare. Combat Aasimars usually like a fair, straightforward contest. Against a particularly evil foe, however, they fight with utter conviction and to the death. Daylight (Sp) An aasimar can use daylight once per day as a 1st-level caster or a caster of his class levels, whichever is higher. Skills An aasimar has a +2 racial bonus on Spot and Listen checks. The aasimar warrior presented here had the following ability scores before racial adjustments: Str 13, Dex 11, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8. Aasimar As Characters Aasimar characters possess the following racial traits. * +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma. * Medium size. * An aasimar’s base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision: Aasimars can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Racial Skills: Aasimars have a +2 racial bonus on Spot and Listen checks. * Racial Feats: An aasimar gains feats according to its class levels. * Special Attacks (see above): Daylight. * Special Qualities (see above): Resistance to acid 5, cold 5, and electricity 5. * Automatic Languages: Common, Celestial. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Sylvan. * Favored Class: Paladin. * Level adjustment +1. Tiefling Many tieflings are indistinguishable from humans. Others have small horns, pointed teeth, red eyes, a whiff of brimstone about them, or even cloven feet. No two tieflings are the same. Combat Tieflings are sneaky, subtle, and generally conniving. They prefer to strike from ambush and usually avoid a fair fight if they can. Darkness (Sp) A tiefling can use darkness once per day (caster level equal to class levels). Skills A tiefling has a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Hide checks. The tiefling warrior presented here had the following ability scores before racial adjustments: Str 13, Dex 11, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8. Tieflings As Characters Tiefling characters possess the following racial traits. * +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma. * Medium size. * A tiefling’s base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Racial Skills: Tieflings have a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Hide checks. * Racial Feats: A tiefling gains feats according to its class levels. * Special Attacks (see above): Darkness. * Special Qualities (see above): Resistance to cold 5, electricity 5, and fire 5. * Automatic Languages: Common, Infernal. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc. * Favored Class: Rogue. * Level adjustment +1. Category:Canavar